


The End of Secrets

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All We Need Is More Trust And Fewer Secrets, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Episode: s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Fix-It, Let's Prevent Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin Canon Fest, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's magic revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: After helping Mordred escape and returning him to his people, a stranger in the woods warns Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana of the perils of keeping secrets from one another, prompting confessions from all three.





	The End of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the love of the characters, the fandom, and Camelot - never for profit. Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Halt, or I'll run you through. Show yourself.”

Arthur sighed as the cloaked figure turned to reveal her face. Morgana. He never would have suspected her to be the one helping the young Druid boy escape Camelot, especially after her impassioned speech about the threat the Druids posed to his father’s reign.

And yet here she was, the panic on her face and the protective grip around the child in front of her revealing that her words to Uther had been a deception.

Arthur felt a surge of admiration. He knew Morgana had often disagreed with his father, directly confronting the man whenever she felt he was acting unjustly. While that in itself took considerable bravery, attempting to smuggle the boy to safety required infinitely more.

If women could become knights, Arthur decided, she’d make a fine candidate.

Still, he wished she had confided in him. Though it was of little importance in the immediate present, part of him felt hurt that she hadn’t trusted him with her secret. They’d been thick as thieves for years, as close as siblings, yet she had kept this from him.

A more pressing matter was the complication her actions added to his life. If he had discovered her while he was alone and free from the prying eyes of the guards, he could have concealed what she had done. But now there was no way to simply let her slip away with the boy – even if he gave an order to release her, the men were ultimately loyal to Uther. A prince’s commands would easily be ignored if they contradicted the wishes of the king.

“Restrain them,” he said to the guards, blanching at Morgana’s look of disappointment and betrayal. If only she had trusted him… surely she didn’t think he’d condone the murder of children. Though he supposed that as Uther’s son, carrying out Uther’s orders, she would have plenty of reason to doubt him.

Arthur tried to keep his frustration from reaching his face as he and the guards marched their prisoners back to the castle. It felt ridiculous to have such a large number of men escorting the king’s ward and a small child - if the boy was a threat surely he would’ve attacked with magic already. Why would he allow himself to be apprehended if he had the power to escape?

“Confine him in the dungeons,” Arthur told the guards as they entered the castle. “I’ll take the Lady Morgana to the king.”

“You’re a cruel tyrant just like Uther,” Morgana hissed as they walked down the hall. “I can’t believe you’d send a little boy to a cold prison cell. It’s not right. You can’t honestly think he’s dangerous.”

“No, I don’t,” Arthur replied.

“Then why…”

“Because if he comes with us, my father may order his execution on the spot,” Arthur quietly murmured. “A cell may not be comfortable, but it’s far safer for him than where we’re headed.”

“Oh.”

Arthur’s pragmatic response seemed to take much of the fire out of Morgana.

“So what about me?”

“As the king’s ward, you’ll be reasonably safe. He’ll rage at you, of course, so try to bite your tongue. I’ll talk to him later after his anger has lessened and try to get him to see reason.”

************

Hours later Arthur was on the way to his chambers. All in all, he supposed the day could’ve gone worse. Though he hadn’t been able to deter Uther from his plan to kill the boy, the execution had been scheduled for dawn, leaving Arthur with a few hours to try to devise a rescue plan. The death sentence was to be expected. What caught Arthur off guard was his father’s treatment of Morgana as he confronted her about her failed escape attempt. He had watched them clash many times over the years but never before had he seen Uther violently grab her by the throat. Arthur would need to find a way to shield her from the king over the next few days.

Merlin had better have food waiting, Arthur thought as he reached for the door latch. A meal would help him figure out how to get the Druid boy out of the dungeons.

As was so often the case, Merlin was nowhere to be found. Instead, Morgana had parked herself in his chambers, waiting for him to return.

Why can she not just keep her head low? Arthur thought.

“Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen,” he told her. It would be best for everyone involved if she locked herself in her chambers to have a sulk, preferably a long one. Then Arthur could break out the boy without implicating Morgana. As Uther’s sole heir, Arthur would probably be alright even if he was caught - he could claim to have been enchanted or bewitched or…

“We have to get the boy back to his people.”

For the next hour, Arthur tried his hardest to dissuade Morgana from pursuing the matter. Regardless of how many reasons he gave as to why it was a bad idea, she refused to back down, employing a wide array of persuasive and manipulative tactics to try to win Arthur over. He didn’t flinch when she accused him of being Uther’s lapdog. He held firm when she begged him to do it as a personal favor to her if he didn’t care about the boy.

He finally caved when she launched a desperate attempt at using her seductive charm on him.

“Fine. I’ll help you. Just don’t ever do that again.”

Morgana might not technically be his sister, but she was the closest he’d ever come to having one. He really didn’t need her looking at him like _that. _Besides, there was only one person in Camelot lately who held Arthur’s interest, and that someone was most definitely not of the female persuasion. Not that he had told Morgana about this recent development.

“I knew I’d find your breaking point.”

She had to spend part of each day practicing that smug smirk, Arthur decided. It was far too infuriating to be spontaneous.

“Yes, well, for what it’s worth I had already decided to help the boy. I was trying to keep you out of trouble – my father’s already furious at you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me, Arthur.”

“After today, I’d say that you do. When he grabbed you…”

“Aww… were you worried about me?”

“Shut up. Anyway, since you insist on helping me with this suicide mission, we should probably start planning. Dawn will be here before…”

The door to the room flung open. Arthur froze, fearing Uther had overheard them and was storming in to crush their conspiracy before it could take off.

“Sorry. Was I interrupting something?”

Merlin been missing all day, so it was only fitting that he show up at the one moment when Arthur needed him to make himself scarce.

“Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful. Muck out my horses.”

That should keep him busy for a while. Arthur knew that in spite of Merlin’s complaints about the manure, he genuinely enjoyed spending time with the horses, sometimes sneaking them treats pilfered from the castle kitchens. Sweet buns probably weren’t part of an appropriate diet for horses, but thus far there had been no ill effects. An evening in the stables would give Merlin a solid alibi if Arthur got caught.

Strangely, there was no backtalk, no grumbling, no arguing. Despite the order Arthur had just given his servant, Merlin hadn’t made a move to leave. He wasn’t even looking at the prince, his eyes instead fixed on Morgana. Arthur was just about to remind Merlin to whom he answered when Morgana spoke up.

“I trust Merlin. If it weren’t for him, your father would have killed the child days ago. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

First Morgana, now Merlin. Was there no one who trusted Arthur? For some reason it seemed to hurt even more that Merlin hadn’t confided in him. Which made no sense. Merlin was just a servant, nothing more. There were plenty of servants with gorgeous blue eyes, the ability to make Arthur laugh, and the tendency to place themselves in danger to save the prince.

Or maybe there weren’t.

Merlin’s presence in his life was the best thing that had happened to Arthur in as long as he could remember. Arthur was the prince, the future king of Camelot, so of course he couldn’t have friends. Over the years, Uther had stressed the point that a king must never show weakness or make himself vulnerable. Apart from Morgana, Arthur’s closest connections were with the knights, but he wouldn’t call any of them true friends, his position creating a gulf between them. Merlin came as close to a friend as the restrictions of his station would allow.

If the full truth was told, deep inside of Arthur, something beyond friendship had been stirring for weeks now. He could never speak of those feelings, not as Uther Pendragon’s sole heir. No one must ever know of how much it brightened Arthur’s day when Merlin was around, or of how his servant had infiltrated his dreams at night. If his father found out, the consequences for them both would be dire, though far worse for Merlin.

Arthur had assumed Merlin felt some connection to him – there were only so many instances of self-sacrifice that could be explained away as dedication to monarchy as an institution. Obviously, Merlin’s feelings weren’t as deep as what Arthur felt for him - Arthur was pretty sure that Merlin was taken with a girl, possibly Guinevere. They spent a lot of time together and Merlin had engaged in a stupidly heroic attempt at saving her when she had been accused of witchcraft. Or perhaps it was Morgana. After all, over the past few days Merlin had chosen to hide her secret and not tell Arthur.

“So you knew Morgana was hiding the boy...”

“Actually, I’m the one who found him. I took him to Morgana.”

Arthur decided that he wasn’t ready to deal with that revelation – it was further evidence that Merlin likely didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

“And yet you never told me,” he continued, deliberately ignoring what Merlin had said. “What kind of a monster do the pair of you think I am?”

Arthur felt his jealousy and frustration recede as Merlin gave him a gentle smile.

“You’re not a monster - just a prat who shouldn’t be forced into the position of having to lie to his father.”

“Is that what worried you?”

Here Arthur was thinking Merlin didn’t trust him when he’d been trying to keep Arthur safe yet again. The room suddenly felt very warm.

“Ahem. If the two of you could stop making eyes at each other, we need to plan a daring escape.”

Arthur shot a glare at Morgana.

“You’ll need an alibi,” he told her. “If my father has any reason to suspect that you were involved in the second escape attempt…”

“Don’t worry about that. Gwen, Gaius, and I have it taken care of. As soon as we finish here, I’m going to find Uther and apologize for my recent actions. I’ll blame my behavior on ‘lady problems.’ Gaius has promised to talk to him later and confirm my story, while Gwen will sleep in my chambers tonight. If the king happens to drop by, she’ll provide graphic descriptions of my supposed afflictions that should send him on his way. Though I doubt she’ll see him. I imagine I’ll have about five days completely free from your father.”

“Like that will work,” Arthur snorted. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Do you not know how suspicious he is? What kind of problems could ladies possibly have that would keep him away for almost a week?”

“I’ll explain later,” Merlin cut in, “but it will work. I swear. Right now we need to work out our rescue plan.”

Arthur sighed, wishing that Merlin and Morgana didn’t have yet another secret that he wasn’t in on. He tried to rein in his returning jealousy and focus on the task at hand.

“You’re both mad. Anyway, here’s how we’re going to get the boy out of the dungeons.”

**********

The escape itself had gone easier than Arthur had anticipated. He felt momentary guilt as he incapacitated the Camelot guards – they were loyal men who had only been carrying out their orders.

I’ll think of it as a training exercise, he told himself. It’s just a way to assess weaknesses in our defenses.

He thought that perhaps everything had fallen apart when Merlin and Morgana failed to meet him on time, leaving the boy trapped with him behind a drainage grate. Arthur tried not to panic as he waited, his mind racing with the possibilities of what might have happened. Had someone caught them? Did they get cold feet? Was Merlin off wooing Morgana? Apart from the fact that he needed them to help him escape, was it any of Arthur’s business if he was? Uther would never permit it, but if they kept it clandestine… Arthur tried to shove those thoughts out of his mind.

Just when it seemed that all hope was lost in more ways than one, they’d appeared, a little breathless but still committed to the cause. Morgana explained that while Uther had forgiven her, he had also subjected her to a long and awkward talk about the moon and flowers and the mysterious seasons of ladies. Arthur wasn’t entirely sure what any of that meant, but clearly it had made Morgana uncomfortable.

“Thank the gods that’s over with,” she said as they mounted the waiting horses. “I think I prefer him when he’s raging.”

From that point forward, everything went without a hitch, which Arthur found surprising considering they’d thrown their plan together at the last minute.

They didn’t say much as they rode through the woods. Morgana had insisted that the Druid boy share her horse, her arms wrapped protectively around him. Arthur kept watch for any danger, whether that might come from bandits or Camelot patrols. Though he knew he needed to remain vigilant, Merlin’s close presence took the edge off of some of his tension, allowing Arthur to enjoy his surroundings.

If he could ignore that they were committing treason, it was a perfect night to go riding. Arthur always felt so alive when he was outside of the castle walls - the pressures of his position seemed less imposing. Over the past year it had become more difficult to find the time to get away. He worried about what would happen when he became king. Would the throne strip him entirely of his sense of self, make him angry and bitter like his father?

“I think that’s them.”

Merlin’s voice pulled Arthur out of his thoughts. In a clearing ahead stood three men, clearly Druids from their style of dress. He couldn’t see any weapons, though that didn’t guarantee they were unarmed.

“Stay here,” Arthur whispered to Morgana as he stood by her horse helping the boy dismount. The last thing Arthur needed was for Morgana to get hurt on this fool’s errand.

“You, too,” he told Merlin. His servant was an idiot with a big mouth who might cause an incident. Arthur definitely wasn’t worried about Merlin’s safety. That would be ridiculous.

“As if you’ll leave me here,” Morgana said as she climbed off the horse. “Come on Merlin. You don’t have to listen to him.”

“Actually, he kind of does.”

“Hush, Arthur. We can deal with your control issues later but right now we have a job to do.”

Morgana tried to shove past him, but Arthur refused to let her, quickening his pace so that he led the group.

“You two remind me of this brother and sister I knew in Ealdor,” Merlin began. “They were always…”

“Shh,” Arthur said as they approached the Druids. He didn’t think they meant any harm but after years of living with Uther, the presence of magic users made him nervous.

They stopped a few feet away. Morgana hugged the boy and whispered something to him, then urged him forward.

“We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us,” said the man in the center as the child walked toward him.

“You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you. Or that I had help.”

“We will tell no one. You have my word.”

The boy turned back, staring intently at Morgana, then Merlin.

“Come along, Mordred,” the man said, giving Merlin the same focused stare before leading the group of Druids into the trees.

“Well that was easy,” Arthur said. “We still have to return to the castle undetected but without him we’re less likely to attract attention.”

He was trying not to worry. Even if they were caught, they could claim to be searching for the child or…

The sound of rustling leaves brought Arthur to full alert. Someone was approaching. It couldn’t be the Druids – they had left in the opposite direction. Unsheathing his sword, he stepped in front of Merlin and Morgana, ready to face… an older woman.

“Please, Arthur Pendragon, there is no need to attack me. I am no threat to you or your friends.”

“Who are you? And how do you know who I am?”

She laughed softly.

“I am called Finna, and there is much I know about you. And Merlin. And Morgana. But also much I do not.”

She didn’t seem dangerous, but Arthur knew appearances could be deceiving. He kept his sword raised.

“What is it that you want from us?”

“Only to talk. And to warn you.”

“Warn us? Of what?”

Had his father discovered what they’d done? Were the knights out searching for them?

“Of what is and of what might come to be. I have dedicated my life to the study of magic. Though my abilities as a seer are less powerful than some,” she said, sparing quick glance at Morgana, “several possible futures for you and your kingdom have been revealed to me. Camelot may enter a golden age, or it may face unspeakable tragedy. The actions taken by you and your friends will determine which future comes to pass.”

Arthur knew that if his father had been there, he would’ve simply run the old woman through, ignoring her message. Arthur knew better. She seemed earnest and had made no attempt to use her abilities to harm him. Only a fool would refuse to hear her out.

“What kind of actions?”

“I have seen scattered bits and pieces – there is still much that is hidden from me. I know that returning the boy has already set certain events in motion.”

Behind him, Arthur heard Merlin gasp.

“For good or for ill?”

“That will depend on what happens next. His return could mean your doom, but it doesn’t have to. The three of you still have important choices to make that will determine your fate.”

“What choices? What must we do?”

“As I said, not all is clear to me. And regardless of what you choose, there will be some degree of hardship ahead of you. Because of your father, no path will be without its challenges. But I do know this. The three of you have intertwined destinies. To prevent the greatest suffering, you will need to trust each other. You all have deeply guarded secrets. It won’t be easy, but you must share what you have been hiding if you want to stand any chance at avoiding unspeakable tragedy.”

Arthur considered this carefully.

“And this will save the kingdom?”

“I cannot say for sure, but your odds of success will increase greatly if you heed my words. But now it is time for me to leave. You’ve pushed your luck staying out this long. If you don’t return to Camelot soon, your absence will be discovered. Consider these warnings my thanks for protecting Mordred. And remember what I said. You must stop keeping secrets from one another.”

She stared past Arthur toward Merlin with an intensity that Arthur wasn’t sure he could bear to have directed at him. Merlin gulped and nodded as if in response to unspoken words. Then she left them alone in the clearing.

“We’d best get home.”

Arthur led them to the horses. They silently mounted up and began the journey back to Camelot. Finna’s words kept playing in Arthur’s mind. What could Merlin and Morgana be keeping from him?

He had known Morgana for years and, until tonight, thought he understood her relatively well. She was stubborn, had a bit of a temper, and enjoyed taunting him. She was also one of the bravest people he knew, knights included, fiercely challenging those she believed were committing injustices. No one was exempt, not even the king. It had surprised him that she’d hidden the boy, but he supposed it made sense. She had always been uncomfortable with Uther’s policies toward magic and those who used it.

If she could keep the Druid child a secret, what else could she be hiding? There were the ‘lady problems’ she had mentioned earlier. That couldn’t be it. She wouldn’t have told Uther if that was her deepest secret. And anyway, what problems could a lady have that might bring devastation to Camelot? It had to be something else.

Then there was Merlin. He had only been in Arthur’s life for a couple of months now, but how Arthur had managed for so many years without him, he wasn’t sure. It’s true that Merlin was a horrible excuse for a servant. He didn’t show deference, was abysmal at cleaning, and didn’t know when to shut up. By all rights Arthur should’ve sacked him, or worse, weeks ago.

Yet there was no one who made Arthur feel as accepted or at ease, not even Morgana. There was no sniveling, no bootlicking, no sucking up. Merlin would call Arthur out for being – what was the word he used? – a prat, then turn fiercely protective if someone else so much as looked at him funny. Arthur would never admit it, but one of the best moments of his life had been when Merlin called Valiant a creep. He hadn’t said it as part of defending the prince’s honor, or respecting the monarchy, or any other artificial pageantry – he just didn’t like the way the man talked to Arthur. 

Merlin wasn’t even from Camelot and yet he’d already saved Arthur’s life twice, never asking for any kind of reward. Arthur wasn’t deluded enough to accept his father’s view that serving in the royal household was an honor. Why the man was so devoted to him, Arthur couldn’t say. It was best not to question whatever had caused fate to smile on him, providing him with the one and only true, though unacknowledged, friend he’d likely ever have in his life.

And on top of it all, the man was drop-dead gorgeous. So what if he didn’t embody traditional features of male beauty. Merlin was far too skinny, his ears stuck out, and he was always tripping over his own feet. He most definitely did not resemble the sketches of Greek statues in the books found in the castle library. And yet, try as he might, Arthur couldn’t stop staring at him. His full, red lips were a constant source of distraction. His fingers were surprisingly graceful for a servant, and, Arthur suspected, just the right length to intertwine with his own. As then there were Merlin’s eyes. God have mercy, but Arthur could get lost in those eyes for eternity. As for his backside, well, no one need ever know that Arthur sometimes strategically dropped things just to watch his servant bend over to pick them up.

Arthur knew that good looks did not automatically necessitate a good heart, but Merlin had both. What could someone as endearing as Merlin possibly be hiding that could endanger the kingdom?

The sound of Morgana clearing her throat pulled Arthur out of his thoughts.

“The boy… Mordred… he has magic.”

That was hard to believe. If he had magic, why didn’t he use it to escape from the Camelot dungeon?

“How do you know?”

“I could hear him… in my mind. He was speaking to me without using words.”

“What did he tell you?” Arthur hadn’t meant to sound so stern but his rising panic broke his control.

Oh gods. Had he majorly screwed things up by helping the boy escape? If his father knew, he’d kill him. Sole heir or not, Arthur had saved a sorcerer. And Uther aside, the woman - Finna - she had said that Mordred’s rescue had set events in motion that could possibly lead to Camelot’s downfall. Had his act of kindness inadvertently doomed himself and the kingdom?

“Not much. He told me his name, that he was afraid, that he wanted to go home.”

Arthur considered this - it didn’t sound too threatening - more like a scared child than anything else. But what if he could read minds? Was it all a Druid plot to get information on Camelot’s defenses? What if…

“I heard him, too.” Merlin’s voice was so soft that Arthur almost missed it. “In my head, I mean. It was how I found him when he was running from the guards. He was calling out and he sounded so desperate. I hope I did the right thing by helping him.”

“Of course you did! How can you say that, Merlin?” Morgana was livid.

“Finna said…” Arthur began.

“Finna can piss right off if she thinks we should’ve handed a child over to be murdered. I don’t know what Mordred may become, but right now he’s innocent. I’ll be damned if I’m going to condone killing children just because they _might_ one day do something horrible. I’d be just as bad as Uther.”

Out of habit, Arthur opened his mouth to defend his father, but the words never came. He had more than enough firsthand knowledge of how unfairly brutal the king’s policies toward magic users could be.

“You’re right,” Arthur said. “I don’t know what will happen in the future, but I have no regrets about what we did tonight. It was just and honorable to return the boy to his people.”

“I suppose,” Merlin said reluctantly.

“The fact that he has magic does not automatically mean that he’s a threat,” Arthur said, trying to reassure his servant. “Maybe… maybe the fact that we rescued him will foster goodwill with the Druids. I know magic is frightening, Merlin, and I don’t know why Mordred chose to study it at such a young age. Regardless, we must not let our fear prevent us from doing what is right.”

Much to Arthur’s surprise, Merlin started laughing.

“I fail to see what is so funny, Merlin.”

Arthur’s indignation seemed to only make him laugh harder.

“If my father doesn’t catch us, I’ll have you in the stocks for a month.”

Was the idiot really going to laugh himself off his horse? Arthur sidled up next to him and slapped the back of his head. A voice deep inside told him that maybe that wasn’t the best way to treat his only friend but he silenced it. There were more important matters to attend to.

Arthur tried to assume his most commanding tone.

“You will tell me what is so amusing right this instant or I will sack you.”

That really wasn’t the best threat, Arthur supposed. Except it seemed to be working.

“It’s nothing… just nerves,” Merlin said as he regained his composure.

“Hmph.” Arthur supposed it was plausible, but that laughter had sounded more like genuine amusement than nerves. Was it wrong that all Arthur really wanted was to be in on the joke?

No one spoke for the next half-mile. It had been a long day and Arthur guessed that Merlin and Morgana were likely feeling just as tired as he was. He hadn’t wanted to be in his bed this badly in a long time.

“What if… what if magic isn’t something that you choose? What if it chooses you?” Morgana’s question broke the stillness.

“What?”

“You said that we don’t know why Mordred chose to learn magic, but what if he didn’t have any say in the matter?”

Arthur considered this. He didn’t know much about the Druids or how they raised their children.

“I suppose it’s possible,” he began. “If the Druids want to preserve their traditions, it would make sense to start teaching the next generation at a young age.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Morgana said.

“Do you think the boy was forced?” Arthur asked. “He seemed relieved to be back with his people, but maybe his father was…”

“No,” Morgana cut him off. “What I mean is, what if no one taught him? What if he just had certain abilities?”

“But if no one taught him…?”

“What if he was born that way?”

“Impossible,” Arthur scoffed. “We would know. If people were born with magic, they would accidentally reveal their powers all the time. Sorcery takes years of study to master. My father says…”

“I’m not sure that Uther is the best authority on magic,” Morgana cut in.

“True, but Gaius is, and he’s never said anything about innate magical abilities to me.”

“Maybe he didn’t want to tell you because you’re the king’s son.”

“Has he ever said anything to you about it?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

Arthur couldn’t help but feel relieved. What Morgana had suggested was terrifying. Partially because of the potential for rogue sorcerers to be roaming Camelot but even more so because of what it would mean regarding Uther’s policies on sorcery. The laws were too extreme by far, but at least if magic was a choice, then those convicted of sorcery had made an active decision to commit a crime, misguided and brutal though the laws might be. If one could simply be born with magic, that would mean people were being condemned to death for something beyond their control.

“But I’m the king’s ward. And I only Gaius occasionally. Someone closer to him, someone like a son to him, might have heard otherwise.”

Merlin’s failure to respond to such an obvious prompting gave Arthur pause. Had Gaius told him something?

“Merlin,” Arthur began, “is Morgana right? Is it possible for someone to be born with magic?”

“I…”

For the first time in the few months they’d known each other, Merlin appeared to be speechless. Arthur didn’t like that at all.

“It’s ok, Merlin. If Gaius has told you anything, I swear to you that he will be safe. I won’t say a word to my father. I just need to know.”

“Why? Does it matter if someone learns magic or if they are born with it? Either way they’re breaking the laws of Camelot.”

Arthur hadn’t anticipated Merlin’s response or his defensive tone, but he supposed it was a fair question.

“It does matter. One day I will be king and it will be my duty to protect the people of Camelot. All of them. And if people have been persecuted simply for how they were born, then I need to know. So that I can protect them as well.”

Arthur hadn’t realized what he was going to say until the words came out. Apparently neither Merlin nor Morgana had expected it, either, as Merlin gasped and Morgana pulled her horse to an abrupt halt.

“Do you mean that?” she asked him. “Would you really protect those born with magic?”

“Of course. Morgana, you know I don’t condone how my father treats those who use magic for peaceful purposes. Not that he cares what I think. But one day I will take the throne and I plan to build a kingdom that is fair and just for everyone. I can understand prosecuting those who use magic to cause harm, but otherwise…”

Merlin stopped his own horse and glanced at Morgana. In the moonlight, Arthur watched them staring pointedly at one another, engaged in a silent back-and-forth communicated only with glances and shrugs. They were doing it again - sharing a secret and not letting him in.

“What is it with you two? What are you keeping from me? Is there another sorcerer hiding in your chambers, Morgana?”

He’d expected a laugh from Merlin, a ‘don’t be ridiculous, Arthur,’ from Morgana. Instead he was met with silence.

“_Do_ you have a sorcerer in your chambers?”

“There are no sorcerers in my chambers right now,” she replied, her words careful and precise.

Arthur knew they were keeping something from him.

“What about you, Merlin? Are there any sorcerers in your room?”

“No,” Merlin said with a slight tremor in his voice. “My room is free of sorcerers at the moment.”

A few years back, when Arthur was younger and still completing his education under his tutors, Geoffrey of Monmouth had spent an entire day trying to explain the concept of subtext to the prince. He had made Arthur read assorted books and find hidden meanings within them. Arthur had hated every minute of it at the time - he hadn’t wanted to be cooped up in the musty library with the old man. Tonight, however, he felt immense gratitude. When he got back to Camelot, he’d have to remember to thank Geoffrey, maybe even give him a raise.

“So what you’re both telling me is,” Arthur said, putting the pieces together aloud, “neither of you are hiding a sorcerer in your rooms at present.”

Morgana started to say something in response but Arthur cut her off.

“But that doesn’t mean you’ve never hidden sorcerers before. After all, Morgana, you were keeping Mordred in your chambers. This wasn’t the first time the two of you have concealed someone with magic, is it?”

A moment passed.

“No,” Morgana finally whispered.

There was no response from Arthur’s servant.

“Merlin?”

In the stillness of the forest, it was impossible not to hear Merlin’s breathing - short, panicked gasps - as he tried to form words.

Without thinking, Arthur eased his horse a little closer, then reached out to place a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“It’s ok. I’m not angry. I just want to know.”

Merlin nodded but still couldn’t manage to speak. Arthur’s hand moved lower, absentmindedly rubbing circles into Merlin’s back.

“No,” Merlin finally choked out.

Despite his affection for the man, Arthur had always thought there was something shifty about Merlin. He had suspected his servant of keeping something from him, something big. It couldn’t have been anything bad. Merlin was too kind and anyway, Gaius would’ve said something. Arthur’s biggest fear had been that Merlin was having a love affair with a woman. Now he knew that Merlin and Morgana had only been conspiring to help sorcerers escape his father. That wasn’t so bad. It’s not like they were planning to run off to Mercia to get married.

“Apart from the boy, how many magic users have you hidden?”

He kept his hand exactly where it was, secretly pleased that his touch had a calming effect on Merlin.

His servant stole a glance at Morgana, who gave him a slight nod.

“Two.”

Merlin’s body was trembling under his touch. Maybe a different approach was needed. Gently, he extended his arm to wrap it around Merlin’s shoulders for as much of a side hug as he could manage on horseback.

“It’s alright. You’re safe and so are the people you hid. Take slow, deep breaths. There you go.”

Arthur looked over at Morgana. She appeared to be handling things better than Merlin, though she was so skilled at concealing her emotions that he couldn’t say for sure.

“I don’t blame you for keeping this from me,” he said to them. “But next the next time you decide to conceal a sorcerer, tell me.”

Merlin began to laugh again, Morgana joining in soon after. Arthur wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or worried - they were bordering on hysterical.

“All right you two, what is so damn funny? Finna said we needed to trust each other and…”

He gave up. He would have to wait until they got through… whatever this was… and then he would try to get answers out of them. It was probably better if he remained silent, his last dramatic sigh seemed to only make things worse.

Eventually, the laugher ran its course. Arthur watched Merlin dry his eyes on his neckerchief. The red one was nice, Arthur thought, but if he had a purple one, it would really accentuate his eyes. A purple tunic would be even better. Maybe he should speak to Guinevere about sewing one.

“Morgana, are we doing this?”

Damn it, Arthur was the prince. Why was Merlin asking her for permission to do… something?

Her face remained unreadable but Arthur knew calculations were going on underneath.

“Sure. Why not? Although I hope Finna was right.”

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I’m getting there, prat.” Merlin’s tone was warm though Arthur could feel his shoulders stiffen. It was probably best to leave his arm where it was. For Merlin’s comfort. Of course.

“Do you remember the second time we met? In the marketplace?”

“You called me a royal ass. Then I tried to take your head off with a mace.”

“But you couldn’t.”

“It was humiliating. I got unlucky.”

“No, you didn’t. I stopped you.” Merlin’s body had gone completely rigid under Arthur’s arm. “Using magic.”

That couldn’t be true. Merlin, a sorcerer? Impossible. Merlin stumbled over his own feet, endured Arthur’s insults, and willingly let himself be confined in the stocks. He washed Arthur’s clothes, cleaned his room, and emptied his chamber pot. Surely someone with magic wouldn’t willingly be a servant. This was madness.

“Merlin, you are not a sorcerer. I would know.”

“You really wouldn’t.”

Why did Morgana always have to sound so smug?

“Arthur, think for a minute about all the lucky scrapes you’ve had lately.”

To someone who didn’t know her, her voice would sound calm. Arthur had lived with her long enough to hear the unease she was trying to mask.

“A sorceress tried to murder you, incapacitating everyone at the feast except Merlin. Valiant used an enchanted shield in the tournament and the one person who figured out what he was up to was Merlin. There was the mysterious light guiding you in the caves when you went to find the Mortaeus flower. When the sickness from the afanc was spreading through Camelot…”

Arthur remembered Merlin’s outburst at a council meeting.

“You weren’t lying when you told my father you were a sorcerer.”

“No.”

“But you didn’t summon the creature that was making people ill.”

“No.”

“You were trying to stop it - you helped me find it and kill it. Were you the one who healed Guinevere’s father?”

“Yes.”

Arthur couldn’t decide if Merlin was the bravest or the stupidest person he’d ever met. Maybe both. Arthur didn’t know much about magic, but Merlin was clearly powerful to have done all those things. Yet he was still selfless, protecting his friends and putting himself in danger to save the Druid boy. Maybe things were different in Merlin’s village. Maybe magic was accepted there.

“Did you study sorcery before you came to Camelot? Or do you have a teacher here?”

“No one taught me - I was born with it. Although I am trying to learn how to better control it.”

So it could be innate!

A hitch in Merlin’s breathing distracted Arthur from his thoughts of magic. What had caused Merlin to…? Oh. The hand that had been resting on Merlin’s shoulder had migrated to the nape of his neck. Mortified, Arthur was about to withdraw when Merlin leaned back into his touch.

“How long have you known?”

Arthur tried to take a stern tone with Morgana, but it was difficult to sound imposing when she clearly saw him threading his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“Only since this week. We were talking about magic when the boy was in my chambers and Merlin told me…”

“But not me.”

From a logical standpoint, Arthur understood why Merlin hadn’t chosen to confide in him. Until that afternoon, Merlin had no reason to believe that Arthur’s stance on magic differed from that of his father. It was unfair for Arthur to feel bitter and hurt so he tried not to. He failed.

“Arthur, it’s complicated,” Morgana said. “There… there are things you don’t know about me.”

“Things that Merlin knows?”

“Yes, I had to tell someone. I thought I was going mad. But Arthur, listen to me.” Morgana clearly knew where his thoughts were wandering. “You know I’ve been having nightmares?”

“Of course. You’ve had them for years now.”

“Arthur, I think… I think I finally figured out what has been causing them.”

“But Gaius said there wasn’t a cause. They’re just dreams. Everyone has nightmares and...”

“Gaius is a kind old man who has witnessed a lot of suffering in his life and tries to protect people. Arthur, my nightmares aren’t simply bad dreams. I think they’re caused by magic.”

“You’ve been enchanted?”

Was a vengeful sorcerer attacking Arthur’s almost-sister? He had no problem with the peaceful use of magic but if someone was tormenting Morgana, he’d be ready to leave at first light to track them down.

“No, Arthur. I… I see things in my dreams. Mostly the future. Or at least possible futures. Sometimes I see good things. I knew Merlin would become your servant before I’d ever met him. But other times, my dreams show me horrible things. Do you remember that woman Sophia? The one you were going to elope with?”

“I’ve been trying not to.”

“I had a dream where she was holding you under water, trying to kill you. And she almost did except Merlin was there to save you.”

“Wait. You said you knocked me out to keep me from marrying her.”

“That seemed easier than explaining how she’d enchanted you to run off with her, and that she and her father weren’t really human, and that they planned to sacrifice you to rejoin the Sidhe.”

“I see your point. So your dreams,” Arthur began, desperate to change the subject, “they show you the future. How does magic come into it?”

“I have magic. I’m a seer. Like Finna.”

“But you haven’t been studying sorcery.”

“No. I was born this way. I’m not as powerful as Merlin, but I do have a gift. Or maybe it’s a curse. So much of what I see is horrible. There are things I haven’t told Merlin because they’re so awful. In my dreams, I see my future self, bitter and angry. I leave Camelot and I try to steal the throne from you. There’s a battle where we’re pitted against each other. Arthur, you get stabbed and…”

“It won’t happen.”

Arthur was going to put a stop to this right here and now.

“How can you be so sure?”

“First, because we’re family - maybe not by blood, but that doesn’t matter. Second, because you’ve told me. That woman, Finna, she said that that our future was still in flux, but that we had to be honest with each other. Morgana, I can’t control what my father does, but I swear to you that when I am king, I will do everything in my power to right his wrongs. So that you don’t feel like you have to leave. And so that other peaceful magic users are safe. It won’t be easy - I’ll need the both of you with me to help build Camelot as it should be.”

“Arthur, there is nothing I would love more.”

“Merlin?”

“No, don't really fancy it.”

After everything that had happened, everything that had been revealed, it was a relief to hear Merlin tease him.

“Well too bad. You don’t get a choice. Now let’s get back. We’ve stayed here far too long.”

He removed his hand from Merlin’s neck, missing the contact immediately. Then he urged his horse forward, the rest of the party following behind.

**********

The remainder of the journey back was uneventful. Though the patrols of guards had increased since they left, they were able to navigate through the castle corridors without detection, thanks in part to the fact that Merlin no longer had to hide his abilities.

They left Morgana in the care of Gwen, then headed on to Arthur’s chambers.

“So,” said Merlin as he helped Arthur out of his armor and into his sleeping clothes, “what is your big secret?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, Finna said that all three of us had been keeping something from one another. I think it’s pretty clear what Morgana and I had been hiding, but what about you? Are you also a sorcerer?”

Merlin’s tone was light, but Arthur could tell that he was genuinely curious.

“It’s… it’s nothing.”

It was, Arthur thought, nothing he could ever dare speak aloud. Because he knew nothing could ever come of it. It wasn’t as though he was concealing something like magic. Surely Finna hadn’t meant that he must lay his heart bare.

“It’s obviously something or she wouldn’t have mentioned you as well. What if keeping your secret causes the suffering we’re trying to avoid?”

“I’m pretty sure that whether I keep my secret or share it, I will be the only one to suffer.”

“So you do have a secret. Acknowledging that it exists is the first step toward getting it out of you.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll come back with Morgana tomorrow. There’s no way you’ll be able to resist us both.”

“You’re plenty irresistible on your own.”

Oh shit. Had he actually said that? The exhaustion of the day was taking its toll and Arthur’s self-control was slipping.

Merlin tossed aside the pile of dirty laundry he’d been gathering, turning to face Arthur.

“Is that so?”

His tone was still light, but something else had crept in. Merlin wasn’t simply bantering as his gaze met Arthur’s. He could feel his cheeks burning under Merlin’s scrutiny. Other parts of his body were apparently affected by it as well, though thankfully Merlin’s eyes hadn’t ventured lower than Arthur’s face.

Arthur panicked. Feelings were most definitely not his strong point.

“Merlin, look. It’s been a long day and we’re both tired. Gaius will be worried about you and…”

His words had no effect. Merlin stepped closer, crowding Arthur’s personal space, giving him that smile… the one that never failed to melt Arthur’s heart. It was too much. It made Arthur hope for things he knew he could never have.

“You must remember Guinevere, Merlin. She’s your…”

“Friend. I was never actually in love with her. That was something you made up.”

“Oh.” That was promising, but… “Well what about Morgana?”

“Another friend.”

“Then what about me?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On what secret you’ve been keeping.”

To hell with it, thought Arthur, leaning forward to press his lips against Merlin’s. As kisses went, it was a chaste affair, initially marked by hesitancy as Arthur feared he’d misread the signs Merlin had been sending him. Despite how much he wanted this, he also didn’t want Merlin to think that Arthur was one of _those_ kinds of princes, the type who used position and power to take advantage of the serving staff.

He was about to pull back when he felt a warm palm against his cheek, gently holding him in place. Then Merlin parted his lips ever-so-slightly and just like that, all of Arthur’s panic subsided, his mind letting his body take over.

Arthur pulled him close, relishing the feel of Merlin’s body pressed against his own. There was no need to hold back or posture, so he let out a contented sigh as Merlin returned the embrace. Merlin’s bottom lip was so full and inviting – Arthur ran his tongue across it, then gently took it between his teeth. The soft moan in response was all the encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss, Arthur now unaware of anything else but the man in his arms.

If he groaned when Merlin’s hand toyed with the hem of his tunic, dancing across the exposed skin underneath, well, who could blame him. The past couple of days had been full of tension, but now Merlin was finally in his arms, happy and enthusiastic to be there. That thought alone almost undid Arthur.

“Should we move to the bed?” Merlin gasped.

“Yes,” Arthur agreed. “No. Wait.”

Merlin froze.

“I want to… just… you asked my secret and I never actually told you.”

That was better. Merlin relaxed against him.

“Merlin, I…” Arthur had never said this to anyone before. At least, not when he was in control of his faculties and not under the influence of a Sidhe enchantment. He took a deep breath, ready to finally get the words out when there was a banging on his door.

“What?!” he bellowed. This was not the time for interruptions.

“The king has sent for you, sire,” a guard’s voice called from the corridor. “You’re to join him in the council chamber at once.”

“Fine. Just… give me a minute to get properly dressed.”

Arthur was livid.

“I can’t believe him. Why does it have to be right now? I was finally about to tell the man I love that…”

“You love me?”

Merlin’s stunned tone pulled Arthur back from his growing rage.

“Of course I love you. You’ve been the only thing I can think about since that first day I met you. I thought it was irritation, then infatuation, but it’s more than that. There’s something about you, Merlin. I can’t put my finger on it, but it’s something I’d like to figure out. If you’ll let me.”

Suddenly Arthur felt very shy and not at all like a prince.

Merlin laughed gently.

“Come on. Let’s get you dressed and off to see your father. He’s probably going to rage about Mordred’s escape and somehow make it your fault. Although in this instance he’ll be right, not that we’ll tell him. You’ll feign ignorance and pretend to fret about the threat that an eight-year-old boy poses to the kingdom. Eventually he’ll get tired of berating you and we’ll come back to your chambers. And then… then I’ll tell the man I love just what I’ll let him do. Both today and in the years to come.”

“The man you love…?”

“You, prat.”

“I knew that.”

“Sure you did.”

“Will you stay with me during the meeting?”

“Of course. I can’t very well help you create a golden age for your kingdom if I don’t have a firm grounding in what not to do. Your father’s very helpful in that regard. Now let’s go before he disinherits you.”

“Wait.”

The guard had resumed knocking on the door. Arthur knew they had to leave but he couldn’t stop himself, pausing to kiss Merlin one more time.

“Ok. Now I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Then Arthur stepped out into the corridor, Merlin at his side, just as it should be, hopefully for the rest of Arthur’s days.


End file.
